The present disclosure relates to a nanopore sensor device, and more particularly to a nanopore sensor device configured to determine electrical properties of a nanoscale string such as deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) along a lengthwise direction, and a method of manufacturing the same.
Determination of electrical properties of a nanoscale string is useful in determining molecular structures of the nanoscale string. For example, determination of electrical properties of a DNA string can provide information on the sequence of the molecules within the DNA string, and enable decoding of the DNA sequence within the DNA string. A device is desired that can provide direct reading of electrical properties of the molecules within a nanoscale string along the lengthwise direction.